Legend of Spyro: The Kong Wars
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are sent to a island that is entirely filled with apes. Soon they find out the apes are called Kongs and they are only trying to protect their island. Spyro and Cynder, The Kongs vs The apes and the Kremlings. Tikis might make appearess. Rated T because there is no E. On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

**The King siting under a palm tree: Hello readers, mobs, and trolls. It's the middle of summer and I know a lot of people are going to London for the Olympics or the Caribbean. I'm going to make another Spyro crossover, but what should it be.**

**A bunch of bananas falls on The King: That's it's. Remember I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Story of DK Isle

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, an island sits with the face of an ape. On this island a family of apes called Kongs lives in happiness. Cranky the elder, Chunky the big guy, Tiny the little gal, Lanky the… um… oh, Lanky the stretcher, Candy the musician, Funky the… well funky, Kiddy the baby, Dixie the speed boater, Diddy the rock star, and finally Donkey the Strong. The family was called the DK crew. Their greatest treasure is a hoard of two hundred and one golden bananas. The Golden bananas can't be eaten, but the hoard is worth more than all the gold that you can put into a treasure chest. Over the years countless reptiles called Kremlings and their king, King K Rool, have tried to steal the hoard, and created the war between apes and all Kremlings. But what would happen if there was another war with apes and reptiles happening and it crossed over with the Kong's war with the Kremlings? The story now unfolds…

**The King shedding the sun burnt skin off of him: Well it wasn't that long but good for a Star Wars summary. Please review, I'll need all the help I can get with this one!**

**Donkey Kong is owned by Nintendo**

**Kremlings are owned by Rare**

**Spyro is owned by whoever owns Spyro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The King on a pirate ship: Arrgh! It be time for me to continue this story. Arrrgh! I own nutin!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Return of the Kremlings

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, a floating island made of metal is on course for an island of the Kongs. The island is the shape of a reptile with a crown on the top of it, the inside of the island houses thousands of saltwater crocodiles. Each crock wore pirate clothes or army clothes. One crock on the other hand wears a cape and a crown. The crowned crock sat in a chair with a dog like crock in his lap facing a screen. The chair had numerous buttons on right arm side. Behind the chair on the wall were seven pictures of primates. In the chair the crock watched the screen in front of him. One of the crocks eyes was larger than the other for reasons unknown.

The crowned crock said, "Those fiends have kept their winning streak for too long now. The first time I came to their island on a ship and had my crew steal the golden bananas, I lost to those flea bittin' apes. After this happened, I knew I had to exact my revenge. In order to do this I would have to get rid of all of the apes. I saw an abandon Island across from the apes, and started building my castle. I then started to practice using my shotgun. My skill with shooting grew and so did my pirate leadership. I then devised a plan to get those apes out of the way and kidnapped their proud leader. Then those flea bittin' rascals come to my island and rescue their leader and sink my island to Davy Jones locker in the progress. I left to return with a new plan. During my expedition of knowledge I learned from many of the mad doctors with plans of destruction. I then hired a weasel by the name of Snide to help me create the equipment for my genus new plan to destroy those apes. We returned to the island and hid in a secret location and kidnapped the leader and his little friend who came to the rescue him when I had my island. My plan was to do mad experiments on them. But with the help of a giant bird, those apes defeated me for the third time! I've had enough of those ape and left to make a new battleship. I created a new ship and it looked almost exactly like my island that I lost. I needed those Kongs out of my face. I hired a gigantic Kremling and told him go to that island and crush them all, but he didn't want to, so I locked him up and gave put a key in my safe and the others to my best men. So on the way back to the island, Snide created blueprints for an island destroying machine that I could use to destroy that island. Once we got to the island, most of the weapon was built and I didn't need Snide anymore and fired him. I told the guards to steal all of the golden bananas and to kidnap the members of the DK crew. Later I found out that the blueprints were stolen and Snide was helping those apes. Then while I was taking a snooze the alarm goes off, the Kongs had come! They shut down the machine. I escaped the island in my flying crock. The gigantic Kremling was released and I crashed on the island. When they entered my flying crock I challenge them to twelve three minute rounds of boxing. I was defeated horribly. Now the time of their winning streak will fall and no one will stand in my way!"

* * *

**The King: If you read all that. You are a god.**

* * *

"Who are you talking to boss?" A guard asked.

A sudden music stop sound happened and the crowned crock looked to his right an asked, "When did you come in?"

"I came in a few seconds ago." The guard answered and asked, "What were you talking about."

"Oh, I was just looking back at my life as a pirate king. What's the progress of our new weapon?"

"Not good sir, the crew seems to showing signs of fatigue. Not only that we're having trouble with the crew, we're also low on power for the weapon."

"Great! Just great! How the heck are we to get enough power for that thing?"

"Your majesty, we're receiving a strange transmission. Do you except?" A voice said through the rooms speakers.

"Show the transmission on the screen."

On screen a large ape like figure appeared and said, "Ah… King K Rool. We meet at last."

"An ape? Who are you and what is your business?" King K Rool demanded.

"I knew that you wouldn't know a fellow king if he hit you in the back. My business is doing deeds that are evil."

"Hold on a second, you're a King?"

"More like a general. I come from a different tribe of apes."

"Why have you sent a transmission to us?"

"Because that Island you're going to is going to be ape less. Two other reptiles are already on their way there. Those two are my tribe's enemies. Which means your chance of getting revenge on those apes will be lost."

"What!"

"Join me and we can take out both of our enemies."

King K Rool thought about it for a while, 'Well, Manky Kong works for me now after he quit being part of the Kongs.' He kept thinking about it and he finally said, "Let's get rid of those menaces forever."

"Just what I wanted to hear." After the ape said that the transmission ended.

King K Rool pushed a button on the arm of his chair and when a speaker came on he said, "Full throttle everyone, we're heading to DK Isle."

* * *

**The King: Arr! I feel there might be trouble for ye Kongs. Find out what happens next time. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The King: We be takin' your precious loot!**

**Random Captain: You'll never take me cargo!**

***Swords clash together***

***The two fight their way to the nose of the ship***

***The King knocks sword out of the random captain's hands and looked back to see the cargo has been loaded on his ship and boards his ship.***

**The King: Fira de cunon!**

**Random Shipmate: What?**

**The King: I said fire the cannon, but I said it pirate like.**

***The cannon blasts, sinking the looted ship.***

**The King: Arr Arr! We be gottin' a haul! Now read me story as I count me gold. I be ownin' nutin!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Donkey Kong Island

An Island with a face of an ape sits somewhere in the middle of the ocean surrounded by other little islands. The camera enters the cave in front of the island and goes through a dark tunnel. Near the end of the tunnel we see light and face a tall tree with a tree house on it. The camera zooms up the tree and into the house. We see a muscular ape doing pushups to some rap song on a radio.

"997… 998…999…1000!" The ape yelled as he clasped to the floor.

"Wow DK, you getting stronger every day. Plus you were 500 pushups away from beating Chunkys highscore." A little chimp said.

"Well Diddy. If it weren't for those tikis, I wouldn't be in good shape." DK said.

Suddenly the radio started playing an emergency tone. A voice came on, and said, "This is DJ Funky coming to you live from DK Isle. We have gotten word of an incoming storm. I advise everyone to stay inside the island's sun cave until the storm has passed. Thank you. Now back to your music on Barrel Beats on 100.3 FM."

Outside the house in another area in the sun cave in a lab like barrel, an old ape heard the same broadcast and said, "Oh bah! A little storm isn't going to scare me. Why, in my day we would go on top of a building a roar at the top of our lungs."

In that same lab a weasel asked, "Uh, Cranky. What does your old rivalry with Mario and the death of King Kong have to do with a storm?"

"I have no idea Snide."

"Yeah I thought so."

"And back then his name was Jump Man. Get it right you… uh… um… the… um… hmm… what was I talking about again?"

Snide just gave himself a face palm and said, "Looks like I just became the smartest guy in the room."

"You call yourself smart. Ha! I've heard that before. What's the ninth letter of the alphabet?"

"I."

"What is the fourth?"

"D."

"Ninth?"

"You already asked me that one! It's I!"

"Fifteenth?"

"O."

"Twentieth?"

"T."

"What does that spell?"

"Idiot."

"AND YOU ARE ONE! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Darn it! I fell for it again!"

"Of course you did, because I am, Cranky Kong Genus!"

"A genus of stupid!"

We see the outside of the lab. The fight is still going on inside and we hear Cranky say, "How many times to I have to remind you? You are the one who is stupid!"

We then hear Snide say, "You never told me that and never reminded me before. Ergo you are tell me things you never told me which makes you an idiot."

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"NO! YOU ARE!"

Two female chimpanzees were walking by, heard ruckus, and the younger one said, "Oh no! Not this again."

"I think it is time for to go now Tiny." The older one said, "Things like this should be dealt out itself."

"Your right Dixie."

Meanwhile in another part of the sun cave, behind a waterfall we go through another tunnel. At the end of this tunnel we see a giant stack of golden bananas. We see a large gorilla walking around the stack.

"198… 199… 200… 201… two whoa! I almost made a mistake there. Heh Heh! Right Kiddy?" The gorilla said looking around. Then started to freak out. He Yelled, "Kiddy! Kiddy! KIDDY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly a young baby gorilla jumped out of the stack of golden bananas and yelled, "BOO!"

This made the big gorilla jump and fall on his back. The baby gorilla laughed at the shocked gorilla.

"There you are little bro!" The gorilla said getting back up, "Where the heck did you learn to scare people like that?"

Suddenly an orangutan pop his head though the entrance to the tunnel and yelled, "Chunky!"

Again Chunky jumped and fell on his back.

"Once again I get the last laugh! Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Don't freak me out like that Lanky!" Chunky said when getting back up and asked, "Why are you even here?"

"There's a big storm coming, just thought you should know. Well bye." And with that he took off.

Meanwhile outside the island several miles away, two dragons…

"And dragonfly!" Sparx said.

…and dragonfly, are flying.

"Spyro? How big is this ocean? We've been flying for hours." Sparx said.

"Sparx. Shut up. If you're so tired why don't you rest yourself on Spyro's head?" Cynder said.

"Whoa! Heads up! It looks like we're heading into some lightning." Spyro said.

A sudden bolt of lightning almost hit Spyro and Cynder.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Spyro said.

"Down there! I think I see some islands we could take shelter in a cave." Cynder said.

They flew down to the front of the island and entered the tunnel to the sun cave.

* * *

**The King: Arr! What be happening next! Please Review or I be kill hauling ye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The King: Arrg! This be ye map to de French Sailorman's booty!**

**Crewmate: Uh captain. This is a map to the Minecon convention in Disney Land Paris.**

**The King: Harr arrr! Read me chapter or ya'll be kill hauled!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ape of the Tree House

The dragons and dragonfly headed through the tunnel until they ground felt a bit funny like there was grass. The group looked down and sure enough there was grass.

"Spyro why could there be grass in…" Cynder ask then paused to look up and said, "Spyro look!"

Spyro looked up to see a starry night sky.

"How in the world are there stars out?" Spyro asked and said, "It was just raining a second ago."

"Hey is that a tree house?" Cynder asked looking up at a tree.

"Looks like it. Maybe someone lives there. They could probably tell us where we are." Spyro suggested.

The two dragons and dragonfly flew up to the porch of the tree house. The door to the house was shut and locked. Spyro knocked on the door. After knocking the door the group of three heard a voice say, "What the?! Who the heck wants with me this late at night?! I mean seriously I just got in my cot!"

"I think we woke him up." Cynder said.

"Yeah yah think!" Sparx said.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but um… we're kinda lost. Do you know where we are?" Spyro asked.

"Well, um… okay on one condition." The voice from inside the house said.

"And what's that?"

"Are you just here to steal our island precious treasure?"

After hearing that question, Sparx yelled, "Treasure! Where?!"

"No we are not here for any treasure." Spyro said.

"Augh!" Sparx moaned.

"Well okay." The voice said, "Um… oh and another thing! You might want watch your step when you come in. There are banana peels everywhere."

"Wait hold on. Why are there bananas on the floor of your house?" Spyro asked, "Are you some sort of Ape?"

"Uh… yeah why?"

"If we come in, are you going to kill us?" Cynder asked.

"Did you say yes because you are here to take our islands treasure?" The voice said.

"No." The two dragons said in unison.

"Then that's my answer." The voice said opening the door, "Come on in."

The three entered the house and the door was closed behind them. They turned around to see a very shocked brown ape wearing a tie.

"You guys are dragons?" The ape said.

"Actually I'm a dragonfly." Sparx said.

"Wow you guys are the second and third reptiles to be friendly to my kind." The ape said, "Anyway I tell you are in the morning because it's really late and have to go to sleep. I kinda limited on sleeping areas, but the comfiest place I could think of is the rug."

"Eh… good enough." Spyro said.

The ape got in his cot and said, "Well, good night!"

"Good night!" The dragons and dragonfly said in unison.

* * *

**The King: Arrg! It be late! Time to be in me cabin. Please Review or I'll kill haul ye!**


	5. Chapter 5

***The King's ship has headed straight into a storm***

**The King: All hands on deck! We must keep 'er a float. While we be doin' this, ya will read this or be kill hauled! Wow, I really get into my character.**

Chapter 5

Morning on the Isle

The sun was starting to rise over the ocean horizon. In the tree house in the sun cave, asleep were an ape, two dragons, and a dragon fly. Suddenly, a knocking came from the door. The ape shot up and out of his cot, the dragons also awoke with a shock from the sound coming from the door.

"DK? DK are you in there?" A voice from behind the door said.

"Oh no, Diddy." DK said then yelled, "Uh… just a minute!" He then turned to the dragons, "You guys have to hide."

"Where and why?" Spyro asked.

"You hide in that tire over there and you um… uh… oh… no this won't work at all. I needed you to hide because I don't know how Diddy will react if he sees you."

"DK? Is there someone in there with you?" Diddy asked.

"No Diddy!"

"Then why don't you open the door already."

"Just a second!"

Diddy sighed and sat on the wooden porch waiting for DK to open the door.

"Wait, I got an idea! You guys hide behind the door when I open it. Hopefully Diddy won't want to come in."

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx quickly went to the right side of the door. DK walked over to the door and opened it hiding the dragons and the dragonfly. "What is it Diddy?" DK asked.

"Cranky wants to see you quickly!" Diddy answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I do know you don't want to keep him waiting. You know how irritated he can get."

"Okay I be over his lab in a sec, I still have to get my tie on."

Diddy nodded and jumped off the porch of the tree house. Donkey Kong closed the door, put on his tie, and turned to the dragons and the dragonfly hiding behind the door and said, "You guys stay here. I have to go see my grandpa. If anybody comes to the door don't answer it." Donkey Kong exited the house closing it behind him then jumped off the porch. He then ran over to Cranky's Lab. Once he got there he saw Cranky packing a suitcase and Snide cleaning some beakers.

"Well if it ain't lazy old boy. Late again I see." Cranky said when he saw Donkey Kong.

"Why are you packing Cranky?" Donkey Kong asked as he watched him packing more into the suitcase.

"There has been a certain matter that I have to attend to, so while I'm gone weasel boy is in charge of the lab."

"My name is Snide," Snide said.

"I don't care what your dang name is ya nincompoop." Snide just rolled his eyes and when back to work.

"But why did you call me down here?" DK asked.

"I need you to look after the entire island while I'm gone. I sense something that I haven't sense since…"

"Since when?!"

"Since K. Rool was going to blow up the island." He said and picked up a suitcase and giving it to DK, "Take this to the ship."

"Fine Grandpa."

"Whatever!"

Later that night…

DK opened the door of his house and saw the dragons and dragonfly. The look on DK's face told them that something happened.

"Why do you look so glum?" Spyro asked.

"Oh my grandpa just left the island for some important business. It's going be a lot quieter here without him." DK said.

"What do you mean quieter?" Cynder asked.

"Well he would always complain about everything. He's always like 'Oh things were harder back in the 80's.', 'I don't give a darn if you don't like it's taste, I want you to hate it!', and let's not forget 'That was the worst stunt I've ever seen since your father save me from that carpenter, and I don't care that he's a plumber now!'."

Spyro giggled and said, "He sounds a lot like Sparx, but older."

"Hey! Don't try comparing me to an ape!" Sparx yelled.

"Ha! He does sound like my grandpa." DK laughed.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do! I do! If I say I do then I say I do." Suddenly, Sparx realized just what he said and his face turned into a lollipop with the word "Sucker" on it while a "Wa wa wa wa" sound effect happened.

"You sir… were just Bugs Bunnyed."

Meanwhile, a few knots away Donkey Kong Island…

A ship could be seen on the horizon lit with lights. Aboard the ship were squads of apes that were covered in armor and wield swords.

"Ah the Isle of Kongs is in sight. First, we will split into teams. One team will sneak into the island's sun cave and steal the golden bananas, as for the other team they will setup a hideout somewhere on the island. Then…" The commander ape said, but got interrupted by an ape soldier.

"Uh… sir," said the soldier an asked, "What exactly is a sun cave?"

"Says the ape with an IQ less than 3."

"That really doesn't answer my question."

"Well too bad."

Another ape soldier then asked, "Can we eat the banana."

"No you may not."

Then a third soldier asked, "Why are we helping a reptilian saltwater crocodile pirate king any way."

"You may ask that to King Gaul when he comes to finish of what is left of the dragons."

"Wait King Gaul is coming here?!"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he is on his way here right now."

All the soldiers started to panic as if they were not prepared for this.

"Gotcha!" The commander said.

"You dark piece of monkey…" One soldier said but was interrupted by the commander.

"Whoa Whoa… Don't you even think of finishing that sentence, soldier. We want to keep the rating of this story the way it is."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"The next ape to speak out of line gets thrown overboard! Do you understand?!"

Nobody spoke.

"I said do you understand?!"

One ape asked, "Well, what do you want us to do? You said if we said anything we would get thrown overboard."

The commander walked over to the ape, picked him up, took him to the starboard side of the ship, and said, "Congratulations. You just won an expense paid trip to sleep with the fishes." After he finished that sentence, the commander threw the soldier into the water.

He turned around and asked, "Anyone else have anything to say?"

All the soldiers shook their heads left and right.

"Good, but I will continue the strategy plan when we get to the island. Now move!"

The apes took their positions and the ship headed for DK Isle.

**The King: Arggg… The storm maybe over, but the ship be wrecked. I be havin' fear for ye Kongs as well. Ye better review, or I be kill haulin' ye. An I'll be takin' ye booty too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The King: Yar… The ship is gettin' rebuilt. I be ownin' nottin'.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Infiltrated Isle Part 1

Donkey Kong got into his cot and tried to find a suitable sleeping position. He found one, but was then asked a question by Spyro. "What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering why you have hide us from the other apes on this island?" Spyro asked.

"I told you that already. I don't know how they would have reacted."

"Yes, we know that, but why?"

"Well, remember that treasure I talked about."

"Yeah."

"Well long ago, there was this evil reptilian pirate king. His name was King Krusha K Rool. You see, back in the day, he found our island and stole our most prized treasure, a stack of two hundred bananas."

"BANANAS!" Sparx yelled, "THAT'S YOUR TREASURE?! A BUNCH OF STINKING BANANAS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST AN APE, BUT YOU'RE MORE OF A MONKEY!"

"Quiet! Do you want to wake up the entire island?!" Spyro said.

"Look, it's not just a bunch of stinking bananas." Donkey Kong said, "This stack is not what you expect it to be. These bananas aren't ordinary. Not only that, but these bananas can't be eaten."

"A banana can't be eaten?" Sparx asked, "What kind of banana can't be eaten? Are they brown?"

"Golden."

"Golden brown?"

"No. Golden gold. Pure gold. A golden banana. If you know pirates well, then you understand why King K Rool stole it. We chased that saltwater crocodile back to his ship and battled him. We got the golden bananas back. Though defeated he didn't leave. He made a home for himself on an island just next to ours. He checked and found his mistake. If he was going to take the golden bananas, he would have to eliminate me first. He kidnapped me and took me to the top of his island. If it wasn't for my friend Diddy, he would have gone back to this island and stole the bananas. To make sure that pirate never tried a trick like this again, Diddy and Dixie when to the island's to destroy it once and for all."

"Wow." Cynder said.

"But that croc would never die. The third time he came, he kidnapped me and Diddy. He was mad."

"How mad was he?" Sparx said.

"An evil genius. But somehow Dixie and Kiddy stopped him. We thought it was all over, but that evil swashbuckler went for a fourth round! He kidnapped Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, and Chunky and stole the bananas again, but this was only phase one of his master plan."

"Oh so kidnapping apes isn't enough eh. Just what was his second phase?"

"Do you guys really want to know what his second phase of his plan was?"

"Sure. It couldn't be too bad. You guys defeating him three times." Spyro said.

"Well remember when Diddy and Dixie destroyed King K Rools island. Well he built his own island. And guess what! It's mobile. And remember that part of him becoming an evil genius? Well he was building a super weapon to do what Diddy and Dixie did to his old island, but to ours. Luckily I was able to free the other kongs and recollect the golden bananas, but put the weapon out of commission was difficult. One we found and entered his hide out, K Rool found out and tried to use the weapon while he locked the door to his hide out behind us. Snide, a weasel that used to work on the weapon for K Rool was kicked of his team, he wanted revenge and said that if we got the his blueprints for the device he said he would delay the firing sequence for only fifty to minutes while we try to shut it down."

"How big was the machine?" Cynder asked.

"I think Snide still has the blueprints. Let me go check." Donkey Kong got up and went out the front door and started heading toward Cranky's Lab. He had a hard time seeing where he was going as it was so dark. Once he got to Cranky's Lab he knocked on the door, only to find it open once he knocked on it. Inside the room was filled with broken pieces of glass, smashed up equipment, and static was the only thing that came from the radio.

"Whoa, this place looks like Banjo's house after Gruntilda destroyed it, except the outside isn't damage and nobody is dead." DK said. He then heard a moan from behind the counter. He looked over and saw Snide aching in pain.

"Snide! Are you okay?" He asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine. A couple of broken bones and bruised skin never hurt anybody. Wait, that's not right." Snide said as he got up.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay, but what happened to my grandfather's lab?"

"I was minding my own business when I was suddenly attacked."

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"All I know is that it wasn't a kremling or a tiki. It was some other species of apes. I have no idea on the type, but I do know is that they are going to get the golden bananas."

"What!? Sound the alarm!" DK rushed out of the Lab and back to his tree house. The sudden entrance gave a jolt to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. He ran over to a dresser digging around for something.

"Whoa, what's with all the commotion big guy?" Sparx asked.

"I just talked to Snide. He was just attacked by some other species of ape. He said that they are going to steal the hoard." Donkey Kong said taking out a large wooden object. The alarm started to go off and through the tree house's window he could see seven of the strange apes leaving the cave to the hoard with some of the bananas in bags. Four of the apes were small, two were twice as big as the small ones and were holding swords, and one was quite large and holding a large staff.

Donkey Kong ran out the front door and jumped out the wood porch an on to the ground. The when the apes were heading for the exit to the sun cave, they met face to face to Donkey Kong holding the strange object. The apes just looked at Donkey Kong and laughed. Donkey Kong then pointed the object at one of the small apes and a coconut shot out of it and hit the ape on the forehead making him fall over. The small apes looked at their fallen teammate and back at DK who had already shot three more coconuts at the other three small apes who were still standing knocking them down too. The two medium sized apes were about to attack, but were ordered to stay back by the large ape. The large ape started walking towards DK while being shot at by the coconuts. The coconuts had no effect on the large ape. The ape grabbed the object out of DK's hands and then grabbed DK and threw him at the tree his house was on. DK got back up and turned around to see the ape holding the object in his hands.

The ape turned to DK and said, "Coconuts. Ha! It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down, but let's see how you cope with getting hit by one." The ape then pointed the object at DK and shot a coconut at him. DK jumped out of the way of the coconut. The ape kept shooting the coconuts at him until something hit the object out of its hands. It looked to see a small monkey with a jetpack shooting peanuts.

"What in the world?" The large ape said.

"Give back our bananas." Diddy said. Suddenly a fuse blew came from the jetpack. Diddy gulped and said, "Oh no, not now." Diddy then fell to the ground face first. He was then lifted up by the large ape.

The ape said, "How about instead, I give you a fist to the…"

"Balabalabalabala!" A weird voice said. The large ape turned to see an orangutan waving his arms like crazy, running toward the large ape, and started slapping him. The large ape just punched the orangutan in the stomach, making him fall back. The large ape looked back at the four small apes that were still lying on the ground then to the two medium sized apes.

The large ape said, "Get up you dunderheads and start fighting." With that the small apes came back to their senses and got up and the medium sized apes got into their fighting positions.

DK searched for his coconut shotgun, but it was no good, it was too dark. The only thing he could see was the chaos that was happening in the area. Meanwhile in the tree house, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all watched the fight happing from the tree houses porch.

"We have to do something guys." Cynder said.

"What! And be involved with two wars with two tribes of apes that fight reptiles like you! With that I say count me out. Capital O. Capital U. Capital T. OUT!" Sparx said.

"Sparx we have no choice. We have to help them. They've never experience fighting enemies like this before." Spyro said. Spyro and Cynder flew down to the ground only to be jumped by the two medium sized apes.

"Hey boss! Guess who just joined the party." One of the medium sized apes said.

The large ape turned and got an evil smile on his face and asked, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

To be continued…

* * *

**The King: I be sorry that I be makin' this be a two parter. Please review, or I'll slice ye throat cords ya landlubber! For Pete sake what is wrong with me!**


End file.
